Tells tell a tale of tales
by Madd- Kage
Summary: Did Drosselmyer ever have children? If not how does Fakir have his blood. What ever happened to Drosselmyer, what about those before him... Ahiru x Fakir
1. Chapter 1

Ello  
I do not own Princess Tutu  
or any other cool anime  
3  
sooo read and stuff

Once upon a time there was a girl who wrote stories and everybody loved her. When she died at a young age her funeral was beautiful beyond beauty and flowers occupied her grave everyday. There also lived a man who wrote stories, but the town came to loathe him. They cut off his hands, and when that didn't stop him from writing, they killed him. His grave now forgotten. Why oh why did the townspeople hate him and not her, they did have exact same gift.

* * *

Drosselmeyer sat in his rocking chair, Uzura at his side. He was rocking back and forth in time with the surrounding gears.

"Hehe," He chuckled, "Such a poor little duck. All you can do is sit and watch. You can't even say hello to the one most dearest to you

"How tragic

"How tragic

"My tragedy did come true; after all I am the weaver of this story. I am sure that the tragic story of a lonesome duck is mine all mine. HAHAHA

"Mine all mine."

* * *

From her spot in the lake, Ahiru intensely watched Fakir with her round blue eyes. His hand moving feverishly at the new story he was writing, for now it was his duty to spin the story of Kinkan. "Quack!" Ahiru called, but Fakir didn't notice. 'I wish I could help,' she thought as she gazed into her reflection on the river's surface, 'But I'm just a duck'

"You're not just a duck,"

"Quack!" Ahiru went into a frenzy, "qua quack quaaack!" (Who's there, where are you!)

Time it's self has stopped and the color drained away till all was black. Two familiar brick colored eyes appeared before her.

"My Ahiru, my Princess Tutu. Do you not remember me?"

"Qua," (Drosselmeyer)

"Yes my dear Ahiru, my precious character, the only one who truly had to follow my story," His wide smile appeared in the darkness. "Now, you must tell me before its too late, what is more precious?"

"Quack?" Ahiru stared at him in confusion

"Come on I don't have all day," Ahiru still didn't answer. Drosselmeyer appeared before her and lifted her petite yellow frame to his face. "Come on dear time is of the essence, what's more precious to you. It can be friendship, health, food, life or even love, anything you want," his voice was rushed and panicky.

"Quack," (I don't know) Ahiru sighed.

"You must know, you have to know my little ducky," He looked over his shoulder, "Answer now or the most precious thing will be lost forever!"

"Fakir!" Ahiru screamed.

"What, I don't have time right now to play with you," Fakir groaned without leaving his work. Ahiru looked down at her naked frame "Quack!" she panicked and forced herself underwater.

"Quiet down would ya,"

"Fakir," Ahiru said hesitantly, "Can I ummm, possible, pretty please, if you don't mind, burrow your jacket?"

"And what would a duck need with my jacket," Fakir turned to face Ahiru, his earthy eyes widened, "Ahiru you're a, you're a," Fakir jumped from the dock into the water and embraced Ahiru. "You're beck, you're actually here in my arms," he tightened his arms around her naked frame.

"Fakir" Ahiru whispered in his embrace

"Yes?" lazed Fakir

"I'm still naked"

He immediately released her, blushing when he saw her naked frame. He handed her his jacket, trying not to stare. "Ahiru let's go home, there's so much I want to talk about,"

Ahiru stood up, her legs shaky. She wasn't used to her human form anymore. Before she fell Fakir lifted her up, "I'll carry you," he chuckled, "Idiot"

* * *

They sat in silence inside Fakir's house, Fakir facing Ahiru. After Fakir let her shower and gave her some of his clothes. His shirts were two sizes to big; however he could still see her well developed breast through it. Ahiru's hair was out, it was longer than last time, it went down her back, and the tips touched the floor.

Ahiru was looking down at the table, Fakir tried to say something but nothing would come out.

"This isn't much talking," Ahiru finally broke the silence.

"Well I just don't know how to say it," Fakir replied as he stood up, "Ahiru, before I actually say anything," he sighed, "Are you still in love with the prince?"

"Ummm, no, well I don't think so," she was twiddling with her thumbs, "I think I like someone else,"

"Who?" Fakir question.

"Ummmm, no one important"

"Hmmm, well we have to find out why you're back,"

Ahiru began to talk, but Drosslmeyeer's voice boomed loudly in her head, forcing her to quack, "Don't tell. Don't tell! Or everything will fail," she heard.

"Ahiru, are you ok?" Fakir asked.

"Nothingnothing. I'mreallyfinebutweshouldreallyfindoutwhyi'mherebettersafethansorry,"she rambled.

Hearing Ahiru ramble on reminded Fakir of how cute she was, "Slow down, slow down. One word at a time," He chuckled.

"Maybe we should find Mytho and Rue, you know, to tell them the news, hehe," Ahiru tried her best to calmly say.

* * *

"Stop!"

'What, that annoying prince is still in this story? No no no, He must go. That disastrous character is ruining the tale. This 'once upon a time' has no need for him. He must go, he will go.

"Hahaha goodbye you awful prince, I won't let another one of Drosslmeyeer's creations ruin mine,"

"What was that Ahiru?" Fakir asked

"I... I forgot," Ahiru said sheepishly.

* * *

I apologize for any mistakes  
o( )o  
commet, flame, whatever... this is my first  
-Mel-

yep second attempt


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, did I even spell that right?w/e  
I'm just a fan, not the owner, except for the 'Voice'  
bwahahahahahahahahaha  
DANCE MY PUPPETS DANCE

please enjoy

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a story about a prince and a raven; however that story came from an even bigger one. From a story where the prince and the raven were miniscule, in fact they were never even known. They were only mentioned in end, when the princess died.

* * *

"Not good not good," Drosslmeyeer said, while he paced back and forth. 

Taptaptap, "What's wrong-sora?" Uzura asked, "Is it back-sora?"

"She's ruining everything yet again, its horrible horrible. She was always so annoying when she didn't get her way,"

Uzura stared up at him with her wondrous indigo eyes, "awww," she mused.

Drosslmeyeer stopped in his tracks, "We must rid ourselves of her," he turn and smile grimacingly at her, "We should write her out for good," Drosslmeyeer laughed an evil laugh, contorting his own space and time

* * *

Ahiru awoke on Fakirs bed, while he lay silently asleep on the floor. Ahiru glanced at him and blushed, he was only down there after a staring contest to see who should sleep on the bed, "I was the one to fall asleep so you just put me on the bed," she giggled. 

She knelled on the floor besides Fakir and brushed a few stray hairs from his face. He looked different to her; he was no longer her knight in shining armor but a writer. He has gotten a bit thin from continuously writing, however, that didn't dampen his good looks. Ahiru stroked Fakir's cheek and lightly touched his lips with her finger, "There so soft, have you ever kissed a girl before Fakir," she chuckled

"Wanna be the first," his eyes lazed open as he pulled her down. Their lips touched, Ahiru tried to free her self, but the pleasure over whelmed her. She pushed harder against Fakir eliminating the little space between them. Fakirs arms wrapped tightly around her, his tongue played on her lips begging for them to separate. Ahiru parted her lips and allowed his entry; his tongue tasted every corner of her mouth. Ahiru's heart raced wanting more, she could feel the area between her legs wetting and Fakir's shaft hard on her thigh.

Fakir shifted so he could be on top, his lips parted from hers and he stared in her eyes. Her cerulean eyes stared back into his auburn one's

"I can't" He stood up, "Go back to bed," he paused and looked at her, Ahiru wore a confused yet hurt look, "See you in the morning," With that Fakir left the room and headed towards the couch.

* * *

_"Poor little Fakir, How can you ever find the princess with that duck in the way?"._

'Am I hearing things' Fakir thought as he heard the feminine voice ion his head.

"_Well when someone talks you hear them, Don't you, my heir?" the voice retorted_

" "

'Why can't I speak? What have you done to me?' He grew angry

_"There's no need for words, plus the little duck in the corner will hear you," pause, "and I would like to have a private conversation with my sole grandchild"_

'What, I thought I was Drosslmeyeer's heir, from his blood line,'

_"Brother and sister share the same blood, You think Drosslmeyeer is the only story teller," the voice remarked, "poor dearie,"_

'What,' Fakir thought as he tried to intake this new information.

_"Before she wakes you, I'm just dying to tell you something,"_

'Tell me…'

_"I'm talking dear, Well I warn you to stay away from the duck, for she no longer houses the princess', your princess' soul, You are Fakir, and you were given that name for a reason, now live up to it, can you find the princess' soul that Drosslmeyeer stole from her and ravished? Can you, well you need to. Now wake up Fakir, wake up,"_

'Wait what's your name?'

"_Wake up Fakir,"_

"Wake up sleepy head, its morning," came Ahiru.

"The princess' soul, mumbled, "Is it like the heart shards?"

"What are you talking about silly?"

"Ahiru, ummm, sorry about last night," she leaned in and touched her lips to his.

"Its ok, I really liked it," she whispered, "Maybe we should try again sometime,"

"Ahiru?" Fakir questioned, 'What happened to her child like innocence?

_"I told you, that's not her,"_

"Ahiru are you ok?" Fakir asked,

"Yes I fine," she smiled

_"A rose by any other name is still a rose, However, she, even by the same name, will not be the Ahiru you once knew,"_

"Are you sure?"

_"You should kill the fake. Always kill of the character before it kill its self,"_

"I'm fine, now Charon's waiting for us in the kitchen,"

_"Goodbye for now, my kin,"_

Fakir watched as Ahiru skipped away with her yellow dress playing at her sides, 'Damn she looks good,' he mused.

* * *

Kind fast paced, but there's sooooooooooo much that has to happen,  
I hope you enjoyed, although I kinda rushed it  
criticism welcomed, I think I need it. 

-Mel-


End file.
